Struggle
by The Unbreakable Crystal Rose
Summary: Out of the blue, where the members of Fairy Tail least expected it, an enemy appeared again. Though this time a real struggle rose up. Possibly worse than any battle they've ever fought.
1. Gajeel

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p><strong>Gajeel<strong>

Gajeel noticed it first. There was a difference in the air. Something very unsettling that even made the metal he was crunching taste bad. He took a sniff, a familiar smell filling his nose. Quickly he dropped his meal and shouted over to Natsu from across the guild.

"Oi, Salamander! Take a quick whiff, will ya?" Natsu looked up from his conversation with Happy and lifted his head in the air. He frowned and glanced towards Wendy who took the sign to do the same. She gasped, eyes widening as it struck her. Gajeel was unsure how to react and it seemed Salamander had the same issue. His eyes widened then.

"Get down!" guild members dropped to the ground without question as the ceiling caved in, different elemental attacks aiming at the supports. Gajeel pushed aside a wooden beam that had nearly fallen on him and saw something he wasn't expecting to see at such a time.

"Dragons." Wendy whispered only loud enough for Gajeel and probably Natsu to hear. Correct. Dragons. From the scaly skin and sharpened teeth to the ginormous wings and terrifying talons. Red eyes glared back at Gajeel, no friendly intentions sitting in them.

For a moment, no one moved. The dust in the air seemed to be the only thing in motion as everyone laid frozen on the ground. The dragons themselves kept a close watch, daring their prey to shift in the slightest movement. Cana was the nearest to the first dragon, eyes widened as the dragon watched her intensely.

"Cana-san," Wendy whispered. "Please move away." the young sky sorceress slowly inched forward to grab the card mage's hand and pulled her back. Cana followed silently, hands resting on her pouch and eyes narrowed in concentration. Gajeel noticed the way her hands shook. This dragon was more terrifying to his friends than he thought as even the tough drunk was afraid. It made him worry.

He listened on as the dragon let a low growl rumble in it's throat. His giant purple head moved forward, eyes filled with hunger. Before Gajeel could react, Natsu threw himself at the creature, a flame packed punch hitting the nose of the dragon. Thus the war between the human mages and the dragons began.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry this is so short. Let me know if you would like more. Please give some constructive criticism as well. Thank you!


	2. Wendy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p><strong>Wendy<strong>

She doesn't know it, but soon she's caught up in the fight. It was based upon instinct. She jumped into the air and brought her leg down in a quick slash.

"Sky Dragon's Claw!" Wendy shouted. A blast of air hit the purple dragon with so much force, it pushed it back a bit. It was an unexpected reaction. Wendy stopped momentarily to take a closer look.

"Gajeel-san, stop!" Wendy cried out. The Iron Dragon Slayer stopped and ducked at the last second, barely dodging the claw of the dragon. He looked to Wendy in confusion.

"It's only a baby!" His fangs were new, she could tell. Still sharp but not yet broken in. His eyes were not yet clouded with destruction nor where there any wrinkles surrounding it's youthful eyes. This dragon couldn't be more than a couple months old.

"What's a baby doing here?" Natsu shouted. Wendy shrugged.

"I don't know, but it's a good thing he's so young. Otherwise we probably wouldn't stand a chance." She whispered the last part softly so as not to hurt the boy's ego. Luckily they didn't hear.

"Natsu-san, Gajeel-san. Please distract the dragon." They only nodded, much to preoccupied with not attacking the beast full on yet keeping it away from their friends. Wendy looked back at Cana and their friends who hadn't said a thing since the ceiling caved in.

"Let's get out of here, everyone." Erza stood up, a sword requipping in her hand, determination blazing in her eyes. Wendy could practically feel the strength Erza was giving off.

"I won't leave my comrades." She stated. Gray stood up as well as Lucy, Loke and Taurus' key clutched in her hand.

"Please, don't." She pleaded. Erza took a few steps forwards.

"Erza, stop." Natsu called back. The fire that was covering his fist extinguished in seconds.

"We're not taking this guy down. Only holding him down long enough so everyone can escape. Evacuate the citizens." Wendy held her breath hoping the swords woman would listen to her friend. A couple seconds of silence passed by.

"Alright, lets get moving on out." Erza called out. The ground shook violently. Wendy held onto a dust covered table while the shaking came to a stop. She heard Gray curse and then rush everyone out. Only Lucy lingered a moment longer. 

"Get going, Bunny Girl!" Gajeel shouted. Lucy stood silent.

"We'll be fine, Lucy." He said without turning back.

"Promise you'll be back soon." She said. Natsu chuckled.

"Promise. Take care of Happy for me when he comes back." Lucy ran off without another word.

"Wendy." The young slayer switched her gaze over to Natsu. Briefly he looked to the huge hole in the guild ceiling and pointed upwards.

"Take a quick look outside and tell us what you see." Wendy nodded and gathered enough wind together to elevate her up. Usually Carla would help her fly but she was off on a mission with Happy and Lily. Hopefully they were somewhere safe.

As the sky grew nearer, she took a quick breath in. Instead of fresh air hitting her lungs, she inhaled a displeasing scent. All of Magnolia was soon in her field of vision. By the dozens, people were running in terror with dragons closely chasing them. She spotted Erza's Scarlet hair to the left and watched as the mages led people to safety. A fire started to the north making a slow crawl towards the guild. Quickly the city spiraled to destruction.

"Wendy, what do you see?" Natsu called up to her. She couldn't tear her eyes away from Magnolia. It was her home after Cait Shelter. A tear rolled down her cheek before she answered back.

"Too many dragons are crawling around. I can't count them all. There's a fire to the north heading our way and the whole towns nearly destroyed." Wendy watched dragon after dragon bring their own share of destruction. Just like that, she watched as her home was stolen from her a third time.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for reading. I'll try to update as much as possible. Please point out any errors you see so that I can correct them. Thank you!


	3. Natsu

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu<strong>

He couldn't remember the details for the life of him. An orange sky drift slowly above, puffs of clouds blotting here and there. He could faintly smell copper. That alarmed his senses as he quickly sat up and looked down. On his right arm was a gash, not very deep but blood slowly trickled down.

"Careful, Natsu-san." Wendy came up to him, a bandage in hand. She picked up his arm gently and began to wrap the bandage around. He noticed the way she shook as she did her work. Now that he noticed, she wasn't using her healing magic either.

"Wendy, what happened?" The young girl finished wrapping up his wound and pointed towards the town of Magnolia. What met his eyes certainly wasn't welcomed. The whole town was destroyed. Such familiar sites had been demolished into indistinguishable rubbish. Fires sparked around here and there, wisps of smoke mixing itself into the air.

"Seems as if you don't remember." Wendy sighed.

"Ya got a beat down, Salamander." Gajeel appeared, a scowl pulling down at his lips. Natsu stated up completely confused.

"What'dya mean?" Something wasn't clicking into place. Why?

"The dragon, you idiot. It knocked you down when you lowered your guard. Some stupid move from a Fairy Tail mage if ya ask me." Gajeel sat to his far right, malice lighting his crimson eyes.

"Dragon?" Suddenly he could recall everything. Purple, humongous, and inexperienced. It was only a baby and yet it managed to inflict such damage upon him. How'd he become so weak?

"Igneel wouldn't accept this. He trained me to take down dragons not be beaten by them." He grounded out in annoyance then he realized something.

"Igneel!" Hope imbued within the fire dragon slayer. If these dragons were here, exactly how impossible would it be for his father to be here as well? Nothing seemed impossible which invoked fear and excitement within him. The barriers of reality were meant to keep away outrageously dangerous beings, though they also limited possibilities. Sometimes they were also meant to be broken.

"Don't get your hopes up, Salamander. You might give the girl here false promises." Gajeel made it a point to look directly at Wendy whom had already began to desperately scour the landscape for her own dragon. Natsu's excitement chilled over as he realized how much he could shatter Wendy's joy with mere words. Already he could see the optimistic shine in her eyes. Eyes that weren't supposed to look so happy in a dangerous world.

"You're right. We should look for the others and try to figure out what to do. These many dragons are too much for three slayers." Never had Natsu thought he'd ever say such words. Though he knew it was true as soon as he said so. He also didn't favor the thought of Gajeel being correct nor more than he approved of Gray's constant stripping.

"We also don't know where the Exceeds went." Gajeel pointed out.

"Carla!" Wendy whipped around, terror creeping in her voice. Natsu cursed himself silently for forgetting about Happy. How could he do such a thing? Happy was always by his side. Same with Lucy, Erza, and Gray. He had to know that they were doing fine. They were mages of Fairy Tail, they had to be fine.

"Please!" Wendy's eyes widened. "Let's find Carla. I have to know that she's alright. She's been with me for so long, I have to know she's safe." Natsu thought about it and looked back to the town. Someone had to be here to keep the dragons in place. Someone had to find the guild. Someone had to look for the Exceeds. There was only one option that he could think of and he didn't like it much.

"Wendy go find the Exceeds. Gajeel, find the guild and come up with a plan. I'll try to keep the dragons from leaving Magnolia."

"Natsu-san you can't!" Wendy gasped.

"That's so stupid it's suicidal." Gajeel commented.

"It's our only option." Flames engulfed the norther part of the town, bright and hot. Just the way Natsu liked it.

"Besides!" He smirked. "There's plenty of fire to help me out."

"You sure about this?" Gajeel crossed his arms and awaited Natsu's answer.

"I've survived an attack from Acnologia. I'll be fine. Besides, theres a fairy watching over me." Natsu smiled. Sitting in the tree's above was the first master of Fairy Tail, Mavis Vermillion. She watched the dragons, a calculating glimmer in her eyes. Gajeel seemed to take notice of her as he relented to Natsu's plan.

"Let's go, Wendy. Salamander has this under control." Wendy nodded in understanding.

"Don't be too reckless. Bunny Girl and that Evil Swordswoman will kill me if you don't make it back." He called out.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Metal Head." Gajeel and Wendy then headed off.

"Good luck Natsu-san!" Wendy yelled before becoming a blur in the distance. Natsu stood silent for a few minutes and gathered his energy. Igneel taught him all he knew, he should be fine. Especially with the Fairy Tactician by his side.

"I'm all fired up." Above him, Mavis smiled in approval.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I'm so sorry for not posting this sooner. Truthfully I just finished this last night and edited it this morning. Sorry. Also, thanks to those who reviewed, favorited, and followed. Next chapter will be from Gajeel's point of view.


End file.
